growing up a hero
by witch16
Summary: what would have happened if the girls were created as babies and the professor wasn't so accepting. dark professor
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up a hero**

Me: Hi, I am feeling really creative and am thinking up so many ideas. Wish me luck. Warning! Dark professor.

 **Prologue**

He shouldn't have played god. He should have never tried to build a perfect little girl. Most parents have a couple of months to prepare for having triplets. My name is Professor James Utonium I am horrible at dating and live in a crime filed town. I wanted some joy in my life. A daughter not just any daughter, the perfect daughter. So I piled all my research to create the perfect little girl unfortunately I ended up mixing in Chemical X. And now I have three baby girls on my floor the oldest is crying she has a large red bow tied to her red hair, the second oldest has green eyes and black hair she holds a rattle and looks angry while the youngest has big blue eyes blond hair and is sucking a pacifier. The three girls aren't normal they have no figures nor toes or even a nose and their eyes are bug eyed. And when the oldest opens her eyes I see are pink. They aren't human just human looking. I reach to call the guy who deals with my failed experiments. But I hesitate no one but I knows they exist I can just hold them here in my lab since this is my mistake. I turn just as the green eyed one shoots lasers out of her eyes. Yes I'll keep them here for everyone's protection. I named them Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.

 **Chapter One**

The female monsters started asking me about the outside world when they were three I told them horrors of the outside world of plague, famine, and wars. They still didn't stop asking.

When they were five the red and blond wanted to know about school. I told how they would be treated horribly and be freaks. When I opened the paper I read of how Doctor Plutonium had created three horrible little girls who tried to take over the world and how Doctor Rovo created three boys to fight them. The doctors both got death sentences and the experiments were gathered and destroyed.

When they were six Mojo Jojo and Him created three evil boys who continually destroy the town called the Rowdy Ruff Boys their names are Brick, Boomer and Butch.

 **Chapter Two**

My name is Bubbles I am the youngest of my sisters. The Professor is away for a month so we get the whole house to ourselves thanks to Buttercups lock picking technique. We're sixteen and we have never gone outside. I try to pull down my skirt which only covers my butt and pull up my belli shirt that's more like a bra. My sisters and I wear the same thing every day no matter the season. It's all we have for clothes. It's september and i'm looking out the window, Buttercup and Blossom are watching a movie with a guy with huge muscles. When I see a moving van park across the street in the drive way. A red sport car follows and two guys get out a blond and red head. A brunette jumps out of the truck. And they begin unloading the truck. "Blossom, Buttercup our new neighbours are three guys." Blossom and Buttercup hurried over and wedged a bit of the window open so they could hear. "Butch I don't see why you chose this house of all places?" The red head seem to say. "Easy, far away from princess and the place has three bed rooms so we won't have to share. If I can't get muscles I can at least get my own room to impress chicks." "I call the blond. I think he's cute." I said not realizing my voice could travel. "Did you hear that?"

 **Chapter Three**

Boomer turned and looked across the road to where the voices came from. "Hear what?" Butch said putting down the box of weights. "I thought I heard girls." Boomer replied Brick and Butch shared a look that said Boomer's an idiot. "Boomer look we're in the suburbs there are girls everywhere." Boomer shook his head "I thought I heard them across the street." Brick went and smacked Boomer upside the head. "Boomer the only person who lives across the street is that old professor and he is away this month. Come on these boxes aren't going to unpack themselves."

 **...**

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Four**

Boomer woke up panting he looked around noticing he was in his new room not a lab, he was on his bed not a table, his brothers were both in their bedrooms on either side of him not in separate cells, and he was in his house in the suburbs not a laboratory on a uncharted island. Boomer got up the nightmares didn't stop not now that i'm sixteen years old and it's been a decade since me and my brothers' were created. For the past ten years we have been hunted and studied so the scientist could figure us out thankfully here in Townsville we were able to convince the Mayor. - Okay we opened a jar of pickles. - To make us civilians of Townsville therefore complete humans under the eyes of the law and we can't be studied anymore without our permission. We are free there's nothing to worry about so why do I feel that someone's trapped.

 **Chapter Five**

Bubbles got up from the bed she shared with her sisters for once she felt safe and it was not from sleeping with her sisters. She got up and walked up the stairs to cook breakfast and maybe spy on the new neighbours.

 **Chapter Six**

Boomer coughed as he smelled the suburb air it was much different from country or city air. A strange mixture of the two. He reached and grabbed the paper and opened it up **Rowdy Ruffs Start School In The Fall** Boomer sighed. As always they were the hot topic he looked across the street and saw the curtain twitch. He went inside grabbed the funnies and tossed the rest of the paper on the table and grabbed his breakfast cereal and poured it while reading the comics.

Me: Okay poll results are

Growing up a Hero 28%

The Beginning 14%

Steamy Puffs VS Dusty Dudes 14%

Never Leave 14%

Ghost Zone Trouble 14%

Middle school Meets Okapi Boys 14%

Randy Cunningham meets Super 0%


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay so i'm nearly done with my hardest courses I promise to tackle my stories who know I might even add some.

 **Chapter Seven**

Brick rubbed his eyes as he headed down the stairs his brothers were up Boomer reading the comics while Butch had found the bowls and hooked up the TV to watch pro wrestling. "I thought wrestling didn't start show so early in the season?" Brick said seeing as his brothers were having cereal without spoons. "It's masked Japan wrestling season." Butch said slurping the bowl. "Matsubara Tokio!" (The Masked Wonder) "Are you watching that in Japanese?" Boomer said looking up from the comics and turning to Butch. "Yeah, so?" Butch said finishing his cereal. "You don't even understand Japanese only Brick and I bothered learning you drooled over the instructor and she wasn't even hot." "Your point and aren't sports, sports?" Butch said tossing the bowl into the sink. Brick winced thank god they only got plastic. "Okay which one of you is helping me set up the training room/ lab?" "I will" Butch said same time Boomer said "Butch will." "Fine while I and Butch get that stuff unpacked you go get the stuff. Jake's dropping off the dogs at 3." Boomer grabbed the cash and headed for the door. No way would he ask for the keys to Bricks baby. Besides they were in Townsville he could just fly to the store.

 **Chapter Eight**

Bubbles eyes bugged out of her head more than usual her neighbor just flew away leaving behind a fading dark blue streak. She rubbed her eyes "did you guys just see that?" Bubbles said turning to her sisters. "See what?" Buttercup said Bubbles turned to the window the streak had faded. "Never mind" Bubbles was going to find out the truth soon enough.

Me: Okay so sorry for it being short I am in the middle of exams.

1

The Beginning

21%

2

Steamy Puffs VS Dusty Dudes

14%

3

Growing up a Hero

14%

4

Never Leave

14%

5

Ghost Zone Trouble

14%

6

Middle school Meets Okapi Boys

14%

7

Randy Cunningham meets Super

7%


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Nine**

Boomer was struggling with groceries as he flew back at the start of his street he floated down and started walking to his door. Their new neighbourhood was nice and it seemed quiet Townsville was thankfully the one town where you can receive second chances and find who you are and the city your most likely to be accepted thanks to about 25% not being human. Although Boomer had no idea how alike people were till he dropped the pop can case thankfully he was flying low so it landed harmlessly in his neighbours backyard. With a sigh Boomer floated down and grabbed the case, but when he looked up he saw a girl looking straight at him from his neighbour's window. Her eyes went wide at being caught starring with a cute shriek she closed the blinds. Boomer raced to the windows trying to sneak a peek but the girl who was blond kept closing the curtains. It was strange Brick said only a cocky old professor lived here and that he was out of town. Then who is this girl a house sitter, his girlfriend? Wait a minute yuck! The girl was obviously his age no doubt about it. Boomer leaned back and looked up there was an open window perfect. Boomer set down his groceries on the patio and flew up.

 **Chapter Ten**

Bubbles was frantic she been spouted watching one her neighbours who could fly, why, how, what? She quickly closed the blinds and stepped back then realised the open curtains after the last one she breathed a sigh of relief. Oh wait, Buttercup left a window open. Bubbles raced to the window just as the stranger was climbing in. Realizing she was there he said, "don't scream." Which is exactly what she did, "Buttercup! Blossom!" The strange boy clapped his hands over his ears as she screamed for her sisters. "Bubbles!" Two answering voices of her sisters came as they rushed upstairs. Buttercup came upstairs toke on look at the scene and attacked the boy. Blossom came up after words and rushed to her sister. "What did he do to you Bubbles?" Blossom said. "Nothing," Bubbles replied.

"He just saw me spying on him and came through the window." Bubbles trailed off as she saw the strange boy and Buttercup fight.

 **Chapter Eleven**

Boomer dodged the fist the brunet threw she was a tough fighter, but years of being a rowdyruff and a villain gained him good fighting skills. One thing was obvious was the girls lack of fighting against different types of people her style reminded Boomer of his brother only a bit more focused on strategy. Thankfully years of fighting over remotes, and disagreements that turned into full out battles between the two Boomer knew exactly how to win this fight. He back flipped onto the arm chair upside down giving off an easy target and like Boomer predicted she toke the shot he flipped over her grabbing her shoulders causing her to flip backwards over him and land on her back on the ground in front of him. One thing Boomer defiantly noticed was the brunet had super strength so she could defiantly take a hit. "What the hell is going on here?" Boomer winced as he turned to the window where his two older brothers stood looking confused at the scene for once Boomer had a feeling no one had any idea what just happened.

 **Me: Okay so I recently updated my server and my Microsoft word got wiped from my computer and I'd have to rebuy it again. So updates might be slow due to me using school computers remember to vote on my poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 12

''What's the h*** going on Boomer!" Brick said yelling at his brother who was holding down some brunette chick who was in her underwear and come to think of it all the chicks were in there underwear he snuck a glance at his other brother who was drooling like he thought the moron would. ''Well I was trying to talk to the blond about why she's in the professor's house when she screamed and this redhead and brunette came up and the brunette tried to fight me and I pinned her by the way they have powers." Brick somehow he understood and turned to the girls. '' Look let's just introduce ourselves. I'm Brick Jojo these our my triplet little brothers. The brunette idiot is..." ''Butch Jojo at your service." My brother now seemed to sunk it in. ''Not one to think much." Said the brunette as Boomer got of her. ''And i'm Boomer Jojo sorry for scaring you earlier." Boom said directing it to the blond. ''And your names are.." I said the hot redhead stepped forward. ''I'm Blossom these are my sister's Buttercup" the brunette ''and Bubbles" the blond. ''Look why don't explain at our house it's across the street. You should put some clothes on." I said trying to control the situation. ''We are dressed." The girls replied. ''Merciful heavens."

The End or at least until the Professor came home..

Me: Okay this didn't turn out how I wanted I was really just blowing of steam when I started but I might continue on who knows. Good bye and check out my other Powerpuff stories.


End file.
